heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2012-12-04 Kyle's Mew-se
Poor Kyle. He probably was starting to think that his future painting subject and her mistress forgot about the arrangement they had set up with him, the tenative appointment for a painting session one that is long over-due to be made. But finally, after much wait, Selina is able to give him the call as well as a very heart-felt, very sincere apology for her having taken so long. A day and time are quickly agreed upon, the location already having been decided from pretty much day one, and then it's just a matter of waiting for the time to come. Fast forward a few days afterward. Isis has been to her favorite kitty cat day spa where she was utterly pampered, her freshly washed white fur shining thanks to the high end shampoo and excessive brushing she recieved at the hand of the very professional groomers. She also has on a new collar, the pink leather of which bestudded with small crystals here and there. And yes, the fancy kitty even got herself an eighteen-toe pedicure. In other words, she has been spoiled rotten. Selina is equally dressed up in a lovely little black dress and heels, her hair styled perfectly. Yes, the ladies of the house are in their element. The flight from Metropolis to Gotham is a short one when you can travel as fast as Kyle can in his 'night job' outfit. A coruscating green comet that has rapidly become a familiar sight across the eastern seaboard soars from city to city, winking out a few blocks away from Selina's penthouse suite. The walk is a short hike across two blocks, and then the ride up the elevator. Kyle shoulders his mobile painting bag and canvas satchel, his eyes distant in thought, and knocks briskly on Selina's door once the elevator arrives at the penthouse suite. The door opens not a second after Kyle knocks which brings Sel and Isis both into view. "Hey, how are you," she asks before leaning in, going to place a chaste kiss upon the artist's cheek. The door opens not a second after Kyle knocks which brings Sel and Isis both into view. "Hey, how are you," she asks before leaning in, going to place a chaste kiss upon the artist's cheek. "Come on in. Make yourself at home. There's cold beer in the fridge and I can order in if your hungry." Isis looks up at Kyle and mews, a dainty little sound that makes her sound more lady-like than normal. It is as if she's trying to impress him. "Hi, Selina." Kyle grins and returns Selina's kiss, giving her forearm a warm squeeze. "Hey, purty kitty," he croons, stooping and scratching Isis behind the ears obligingly. She may or may not approve. She is a cat. "Beer sounds good. You look lovely, by the way," he adds, approvingly. He follows her into the penthouse and goes to the corner he'd been working in before. "I'm probably going to be here for a while," he tells her, rolling up his sleeves. "I have some sketches of the room prepped- did you want to be on the sofa, in front of the fireplace...?" he asks, leaving her options open ended. Isis looks totally appeased when Kyle stops what he's doing to lavish affection upon her, her need for being shown how loved she is sated for now. Purring, she turns tail and leads their guest in, tail held aloft like a banner. "Hey, take all the time you need," comes the offer while she looks around, Selina looking from place to place in the room after Kyle asks her for her preferred location within the penthouse for the painting. "The fire place would be a lovely backdrop," she muses to herself. "Let me get a fire started and then we can talk poses." Once she drops the suggestion into his lap she turns and gives Kyle a warm smile thanks to his compliment. "Thank you. You look very dashing, as always." "Thanks," Kyle says with a grin. He sets up his easel and unfolds a little portable stool, and in short order has his canvas and paints set up. The artist goes through a few sheets of paper, shifts his position, and nods. "Ok- I've got a sketch of the fireplace done already. That'll simplify things." He makes a few minor adjustments to it, settling comfortably into place. "This isn't like the movies, so you don't have to hold perfectly still or anything. Just sit, be comfortable, read a book," he advises her. "And try to wrangle Isis as best you can." "First thing first." Selina goes into the kitchen where a *pophiss* sounds when a bottle of promised beer is opened. Brought with her, she sets it close to where Kyle is and then she approaches the fireplace. It's easy to light as it's one of those fancy ones that uses gas and fake logs and is well maintained on top of it so she doesn't have to manipulate the switch too much. The glow is immediate as is the warmth, it casing a pleasant light and heat that can be felt throughout the living room. "Now, let me get the prop... and Isis. Isis?" Hearing her name being called is to Isis is like one of Pavlov's dogs hearing the bell, it getting her attention in no time flat. The furry royal figure dashes over to where her mistress stands and mews, sounding almost inquisitive. "There we go. Now come here." Selina sits on the floor and a book is gotten from a nearby coffee table and opened at random. The cat lays next to her, looking at the book for a second before it is pawed at. Kyle starts dabbing through some paints, eying Selina, then goes to work on the canvas with quiet deliberation. Green eyes flicker from her to the canvas and back again, the sound of his paintbrush bristles and the cracking of the fire the only sound in the apartment for a few long moments. Kyle takes a sip of his beer after a few moments, shaking out his painting hand. "How've you been?" he asks, conversationally. "Anything new and interesting going on?" Isis is remarkably well-behaved for a cat and is willing to sit still as long as Selina pets her, which she does. And not just here and there but continually. As much as Isis likes it she does as well and Selina does it fondly. The fire soon lulls the main subject of the painting into a bout of sleepiness and Isis curls up into a ball, gives a yawn, and takes a nap. Very cute. Here's for hoping that the shift in her position won't ruin the painting. Sel moves her hand and uses it to brace herself, making it a bit more comfortable to sit like she is once she's sure the cat won't be running off, her eyes half-lidded. "Oh, let's see," she starts with only to fall quiet. So much has happened since they last saw each other and she is not sure how to bring it up. Sure, being turned into a cat and all that chaos would make for a neat story but he'll probably think she's crazy. "You know. Been busy with work." There. Safe answer. "How about yourself?" "Busy. Work," Kyle says in about the same tones. He crooks a grin at Selina and takes another sip of beer. "Work, more work, night job. Not much time for a social life anymore. At least I'm moved to Metropolis now. I like it a lot better than Manhatten. Bit cleaner, the people are friendly. It's... I don't know. I like it," he says with a shrug. The artist makes an adjustment to the painting, then moves to a different section and starts filling in new colors. "I need to come up with a new exhibit. We finally closed Visions of the City and I feel like..." he trails off with a thoughtful look. "hmm. now, that's an idea..." "Metropolis is a lovely city," she concedes with a smile. "I wish my work brought me there more often. But now that you call there your home, perhaps I have a reason." A light blush makes its way along her face and down to the hollow of her throat but whateve has embarrassed her is swiftly forgotten when he talks about his exhibit and then cuts off in mid-sentence. "What... what is," she asks, clearly lost. Isis rolls over onto her side and mews in her sleep, twitching as well. Someone must be dreaming about chasing birds or mice. Kyle grins at Selina cheekily, leaning around the canvas. "Well, you do know someone there," he points out, slyly. He leans back towards his canvas and dabs at it thoughtfully. "A study of superheroes would be neat," he muses. "You know. They're icons. Images. That could be a lot of fun." That smile combined with the reminder has Sel laughing, so much so that Isis gets woken up. She rolls onto her back and looks at Kyle, taking him and her small part of the world from upside down. "Alright. Well, I'll come by as much as I am able to. We'll do lunch or take in a show." His idea given voice, Selina mulls it over then and her brow arches. "I really like that idea," she is quick to say. "So many of them go under-appreciated. Could be a real shot in the arm on so many levels." "I was thinking that. Like an art study- you know, 'Heroes in Motion' or something. They're so dynamic. It might be hard to get some of them in for a sitting- photographers complain about that all the time- but who knows, maybe if I put out a public request for models, I can get some of the capes to show up and be part of the exhibit," Kyle contemplates, dabbing some more at the canvas. "You might have more luck getting their attention if you make it a charity event. Perhaps do the paintings or photos, do an exhibit and have the proceeds go to the heroes' favorite causes." This is where she has a bit of expertise and she's more than happy to pass along bits of advice. "I can help with that aspect of it if you decide to go that route. Cats, fickle creatures that they are, are not exactly known for their ability to sit still for long periods of time and Isis is no exception. With a stretch and a purr, she dashes off to the kitchen. "That's not a bad idea," Kyle acknowledges thoughtfully. He grins as Isis dashes off, holding a hand up to forestall Selina. "I got her already. Don't sweat it. I did a lot of prep work before I came over. Just had to get the shadows right." He makes a few adjustments, then flips the canvas around to show it to Selina. It's a striking, if incomplete portrait. The oil paint gives Selina and Isis a striking, glamorous appearance- all ruddy lighting and warm shadows spilling around them. Pooled in her lap, the shadows blend Isis and Selina together in certain places, making it hard to tell them apart. "Needs some touch ups and I need to finish the room, but I can do that from home," he explains, beginning to rinse his brushes out. "I should have it finished in a few days?" he offers. Rising to her feet gives Selina a chance to work out a few kinks sitting in a posed position put in her tailbone as well as a chance to come over and look at Kyle's work. Everything about it is just positively divine and she is at a loss for words. Finally, with a trembling little inhale and a tear that starts to run down her face, Selina leans in to give Kyle a hug. Hopefully that will say what she can't. Kyle looks a bit embarassed at the height of her praise, but returns her hug obligingly. "It's just a painting," he mumbles, sounding a bit abashed. "I'm glad you like it. Now you just need to find a place to hang it," he says, his tone light and a grin urging her to cheer up. Cheer up!? Cheer up? Really? As if she's sad! These are tears of joy as her own smile proves as soon as she leans back. "I am going to hang it up over the mantle," she says suddenly as if the idea just came to her. "I am going to make sure everyone can see your work." She gives him another kiss and then she's off just like Isis was, heading to the kitchen. "Take all the time you need to finish it, Kyle... need another beer?" Category:Logs Category:RPLogs